fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
Angelrose
|Race1 = Human |Status1 = Active |Affiliation1 = |Magic1 = Arc of Embodiment |Character2 = Sorano |Kanji2 = ソラノ |Romaji2 = Sorano |Gender2 = |Race2 = Human |Alias2 = Angel |Status2 = Active |Affiliation2 = |Magic2 = Celestial Spirit Magic Angel Magic |Image Gallery = Angelrose/Image Gallery }} Angelrose (ラスソラ Rasusora) is a fanon pair between Grimoire Heart Dark Mage, Rustyrose and Crime Soriére Mage, Sorano. About Rustyrose and Sorano Rustyrose Rustyrose (ラスティローズ Rasutirōzu) is a member of the Dark Guild, Grimoire Heart, and is one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. Rustyrose is a fairly tall and lanky young man. He has silver-colored hair in a pompadour style. He wears silver designer glasses and a dark purple jacket with a flipped up collar, completed with a fur trimming. He wears a grayish shirt underneath the jacket that has a belt over it that wraps around his waist. He wears long black pants and blue shoes. Finally, he sports a pair of white designer gloves, and his Grimoire Heart member stamp is located on a band around his left arm sleeve. Overall he has somewhat of an androgynous touch to his appearance. Just like several other members of his guild, Rustyrose initially seems to be completely emotionless. Despite this stoicism, he speaks in a fanciful and beautifying manner, as he refers the battlefield of Tenrou Island as "the Garden of Eden", Grimoire Heart members as "Demons", Fairy Tail members as "Fairies", and himself as the "King of the Underworld". He also performs flamboyant hand motions while he speaks. Later on, in his battle against Elfman and Evergreen, he reveals a sinister and crazed side to him, as he is laughing maniacally at the prospect of living in a world ruled by Zeref where non-Magic users would be annihilated. He believes that only the strong should survive, and constantly refers to weak opponents as trash. He is fond of speaking in a fancy manner to make things sound dramatic. Sorano Sorano (ソラノ Sorano), formerly known by the codename Angel (エンジェル Enjeru), is a powerful Independent Mage and a practitioner of Angel Magic, as well as a former Celestial Spirit Mage. A member of the original Oración Seis, one of the most powerful Dark Guilds that once sought the destructive Magic Nirvana, she was among the few remaining members who formed the Reborn Oración Seis, and later joined Crime Sorcière along with her guildmates that formed the original Oración Seis. She is also the elder sister of Yukino Agria. As stated by Yukino, Sorano was a beautiful and young girl. She wore a dress which had white frills on the skirt and on the collar; a dark, short-sleeved blouse over the top of her dress; a light bow tied around her collar that fell upon her chest; and ribbons in her hair. She had light colored hair that reached just below her shoulders; the front portion was cut at about her nose level. Sorano is a young woman of relatively small stature with pale skin, brown eyes and short silvery hair, with bangs covering her forehead. As her codename suggests, Sorano's attire is evocative of the conventional image of an angel: she wears a short dress made up of white feathers with two feathery wings that hang from her back. The dress splits just above her navel and reveals much of her cleavage, becoming more reminiscent of a vest. The deep, revealing v-cut is lined by a row of long feathers on either side, thus continuing up her torso and wrapping around her shoulders to form a sort of collar; two wing-like tattoos can be found on her collarbone and her skirt is also partially split down the middle. Sorano wears a dark-blue ribbon around her head with four bows hanging from it, two on each side, that cover her ears. Her hair is cut in a short bob, with two tresses reaching over her hair ribbon to frame her face; a piece of hair at the top curls into a halo that rises conspicuously from her head. Sorano also wears long, dark blue gloves that cover her arms passed her elbows and knee-length, dark blue stockings with light blue, feathered boots. After being released from prison, Sorano is shown to return to her previous attire, retaining her long hair. As of X791, Sorano has become taller and her hair has grown much longer, reaching down to her back, and the tresses now reach down past her shoulders, however she still retains her blue hair ribbon, the angel wing tattoos, and the curl on the top of her hair. Her dress still has wings on the back of it, though they are smaller and jut straight out to either side, rather than hang from her back. Though more voluptuous than before, her clothing is more modest and, unlike her previous dress, Sorano's new attire is not entirely covered with feathers. Light blue fabric can be seen on either side of her waist; her feathered skirting is longer than before, reaching down to the backs of her lower legs, however, it is more open in the front, exposing her legs up to her lower thighs. The feathers taper off near her waist and continue in a single, narrow band up the middle of her torso and then split towards the top of her breasts, jutting out to either side; her shoulders are left uncovered. Instead of gloves, Sorano now wears long, wide, dark blue sleeves that are tied to her arms just below her shoulders by light blue ribbons. She has also replaced her boots and stockings with light blue, high-heeled shoes, leaving her lower legs bare. According to Yukino, Sorano was initially a kind girl and was always supporting her little sister when their parents were scolding her. Sometime between being abducted by Zeref's followers and acquiring her codename, Sorano, like the other members of the Oración Seis, became a cruel, sadistic, harsh and arrogant person who enjoys toying with her enemies. She does not think of her Spirits as living beings and is often seen treating them without much dignity. She expresses disgust at Lucy Heartfilia's compassion for her spirits. Ironically, her personality is the complete opposite of what an angel is despite her longing to be one of them. That aside, Sorano also tends to behave more analytically than the average individual, preferring to have detailed information of her enemies before battling them. In X791, Sorano reveals her dislike for the world, calling it filthy and only a place full of conflict. She goes as far as saying that living as a human is a sin, for she believes all humans to be impure; including herself. As a result, she has an obsession with angels (hence her codename), viewing them as beings of perfection. Her obsession with them is so great that she dreams of nothing but herself becoming an angel, and cares little of what will happen to her own life by using her lifespan to summon her angels, for she thinks she will become one if she does that. She has also expressed extreme displeasure towards anyone who speaks negatively about her dream, as shown when Gray mocked it, causing her to fly off the handle. Collectively, she, along with her guildmates, values freedom, unwilling to let anyone or anything compromise it. Sorano speaks of herself and her remaining guildmates as "us" and when she fights, she also does it for them, implying that she has a deeper bond with them than an average Dark Guild would normally have among their members. She later joins Jellal's Guild, as with her guildmates. Sorano is also quite vain, complaining about how a cloak is unfashionable and bulky, prompting her to be chided. Her lighter side seems to encompass a competitive streak: in the search for Nirvana, she suggests a competition and a prize to be awarded to the winner. History Rustyrose's History Rustyrose's history is unknown or not yet to be told. Sorano's History Sorano always supported Yukino in her childhood as Yukino felt useless to her family and would always be scolded by her parents. However, one day, a group of Zeref's followers attacked her family. Her parents were killed and Sorano was captured. Her sister just barely managed to survive the attack. After her capture by a Zeref-worshipping cult, Sorano ended up being one of the many slaves who was used to construct the Tower of Heaven, along with several other members of the Oración Seis, all of whom were children at the time. Sorano witnessed Erza Scarlet's attempted revolt and at that time she made her prayer that she would be able to fade into the sky as an angel. Later, she was recruited by Brain and left the island to join the Oración Seis, along with Midnight, Hoteye, Cobra and Racer. Her prayer to be an angel would serve as a link to Brain, and was used to contain his alternate personality: Zero; and is one of the six prayers for which the Oración Seis is named for. Sorano eventually became a Celestial Spirit Mage and often wiped out other Celestial Spirit Mages to take their keys for herself, thereby increasing her power; one such case was the killing of Blue Pegasus' Karen Lilica, after which Sorano took her keys, most notably the key to Aries. Relationship While almost no interactions have been shown between them, the two bear no ill feelings towards each other. Fans of the Fairy Tail series support Rustyrose and Sorano due to the fact that one of Rustyrose's abilities (Pegasus Wings)Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 234, Page 14 shares a resemblance with the wings of an angel, which is what Sorano aspires to become. Synopsis Tartarus arc ''Note: ''The events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Rustyrose, Azuma, and Zancrow barge into Tartaros's base looking for the person in charge. He and his comrades defeat the front line of defense effortlessly and enter the guild, wherein they find Kyôka, to whom Rustyrose explains that Tartaros had violated the Baram Alliance non aggression pact. They then head into a room with Kyôka, in which he asks again for the sub-guilds in exchange for a favor for Tartaros. In response, she assaults him repeatedly with her Curse's power. Whilst he is being attacked, Azuma and Zancrow fade away as they were merely products of Rustyrose's Arc of Embodiment. He tries to attack her with his Jet Black Sword, however, she easily deflects it. Rustyrose then catches a glimpse of Mard Geer in the hall behind her and is terrified. Afterwards, Kyôka leaves and Rustyrose departs from the guild and later appears in front of Crime Sorcière whom he tells of the events that transpired before leaving unexpectedly.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 246 He returns later and attacks Jellal, disabling him and capturing Meredy with his Tower of Dingir. He asks Meredy to join him and tells her that they can bring back Grimoire Heart together. Meredy denies his request, which angers him and he tries to kill her, but Jellal stands back up. Rustyrose questions what Jellal can do with his eyes injured, but is defeated by the Oración Seis who unblind Jellal. As Jellal and his comrades are leaving, Rustyrose gets back up and Jellal tells him he can join the Crime Sorciere, prompting Rustyrose to burst into tears as they leave. References Navigation Category:Angelrose Category:Couples Category:Fanon Couples